Hurakán
by DanaKMulderScully
Summary: Mulder and Scully are locked down in their apartment when a storm hits D.C. What happens when their stay wasn't exactly what they were "expecting"? MSR


**_A/N: Hey :D! I'm back! As you can see I have changed my pen name. Nothing mayor, just from K. Mulder to DanaKMulderScully. All my other accounts (youtube, X-filing, ect.) are by this name. I was going to name this 'What the Storm brought in' but, I decided on this. um ,excuse for my absence: no time, procrastination, lack of muse, writter's block, suicide commiting computer...you name it. Sorry for that. Anyways, so this is just a little something that I came up with...I wanted to write something with a baby...I don't know why really...just a hunch thing 'cause Chris Carter aparently cringes at the though of Mulder and Scully actually getting to be with their child for more than a day. So yeah. Um my apologies to those who think my writting may be a bit off...my muse isn't working that much, and my Devil Mulder and Devil Scully have been just prancing around in my head to busy chasing each other (something kait would understand LOL). Well hope you enjoy :D!!_**

P.S. I know its very unlikely for a hurricane to hit D.C., but it has happened...and besides, its for the sake of the fanfiction :) So I hope you enjoy XD!

**_Dedications: To kait, cause she's my aussie twin...to Piper cause she is my 'Charmed' counter part when it come to bother me...to my Mulder cause with out his help I couldn't have *concieved* this little fic (no pun intented...okay yes there is XD) and all you readers :)  
_**

**_Disclamer: Adam and Eve: made and delivered by God. Mulder and Scully: made and delivered by Chris Carter...Where the HELL does he get the power?!!??!_**

_**

* * *

**_**Hurakán**

It was 7pm while Fox Mulder sat and watched the channel news. He listened as the reports of an impending hurricane rushed like crazy over every channel; by the looks of it, you would have thought the world was coming to an end, it had been quite a long time since a hurricane had reached so far up the country, it even sounded implausible, but there it was, with all its might, only hours away from where he sat.

He watched attentively, the sounds of shrubbery rustling against the strong approaching winds, till a sound in the background interrupted his concentration.

Mulder: Scully…Will you stop it, you're going to hurt yourself…

Mulder observed as she pulled a heavy container filled with water across the room.

Scully: We need to stock up on water…

Mulder: Don't the other 50 gallons you already have in the kitchen do enough?

Scully: Maybe if you helped me, I could go faster…

She answered with a streak of attitude. Mulder sighed as he got up from his place at the sofa.

Mulder: Scully, sit down…give me that.

He walked up to her and removed the liquid filled case from her arms, carrying it across the room.

Mulder: You're going to hurt yourself and the baby…go sit.

Scully walked over to the sofa where she let herself lay down. Even she had to admit the weight of her almost 9 month pregnancy was catching up to her. She ran her hand over her voluptuous form, caressing where she had felt a small movement.

Shortly, Mulder sat by her side at the couch.

Mulder: You okay?

Scully: A bit uncomfortable, but that's nothing new.

She said softly as his attention was headed to the news reports.

Scully: I can't believe out of all the time there is in the world, it had to be this year we had another hurricane pass through here….

Mulder smiled.

Mulder: Hadn't happened in a while…

Scully: And by the looks of it, its not going to be a soft one.

Mulder: Nope…

Scully: The tree's twigs outside are already brushing up against the windows…they're driving me crazy…

Mulder chuckled.

Mulder: Relax…it'll be over before we know it.

He softly ran his hand across her swollen stomach as he smiled.

Mulder: How's our offspring doing in there?

She couldn't help it but smile at his off beat deadpan humor.

Scully: Moving and kicking my bladder, as usual…speaking of which…

She got up from the sofa with all her effort; Mulder softly nudging her at her back.

Scully:…Bathroom run.

She said as a matter-of-factly and headed to the restroom.

A few moments later, she walked, or better said, waddled back to her place at her partner's side. He had now changed it to 'The Weather Channel', not that it was any difference to her.

Scully: Isn't there anything else on? The weather reports are not going to miraculously change, you know.

Mulder: You have some attitude in you today, woman.

She sighed resting her back fully against the sofa's back.

Scully: I hate being cooped up in this apartment for God knows how long, in the worst conditions, and to top it off I'm pregnant. I _need_ to use the bathroom every chance I get, and we're probably going to be waterless in the few hours; so excuse me for not being as thrilled for this unprecedented event.

Mulder: Ahhh, c'mon Scully, it ain't half bad. We get to have a sort of 'vacation', seeing as though you didn't take your pregnancy leave, and--hey--you get me all to yourself.

He wagged his eyebrows at her playfully as she rolled her eyes at him.

Scully: Having you all to myself for too long is what caused _this_ in the first place.

Mulder chuckled surrendering the remote.

Mulder: Here…we'll see what else is on….

And as he finished his statement, the TV set, and all the other electrical components of the apartment shut down, leaving them in the dark state of their living room.

Scully: Great….just great.

Scully mumbled under her breath.

Scully: What now?

Mulder: Guess I'll go gather the candles and what not. Stay here.

He went to their closet and gathered any lighting material they had. In a few minutes the apartment looked like a sanctuary and Scully could all but watch as the entire room was flowed by a glow of soft warm light. She began to caress the top part of her womb, we're she was sure she could feel her child's foot sticking out against her flesh. It was definitely getting too small for the baby in there.

Mulder: Well, there you go. One completely illuminated room. Not bad, huh?

He smiled, in an attempt to keep a positive look on things for the night.

Scully: Yes, but what now?…there's technically nothing to do….

Mulder: Oh, I could think of something…

She sighed a laugh as she got up from her place in sitting.

Scully: Well, babe, I don't think I'm up to _those_ conditions…

Mulder: Ohhhh, I'd beg to differ…

He smiled watching her make her way to the bedroom hallway.

Mulder: Where you going?

Scully: Bed…

He looked at her puzzled.

Mulder: Scully it's 8pm. It's a bit early for that…

Scully: Yes I know, but it's not like there's anything else to do…I'll just go lay down and rest.

Mulder: Party pooper…I'll join ya' in a few.

He smiled leaving her to walk over to her bedroom.

…………………

Sometime later, Mulder walked into their dimly lit room, the sound of the roaring winds slipping through the shut windows. He found his partner laying on the bed noticing she had changed her shirt to one of his, letting it slide along her maternal figure.

He smiled as he approached her in the bed.

Mulder: Hey, brought you some ice-cream…better eat it now than let it go to waste.

She looked up to him from the comfort of her bed, a soft smile spread across her delicate features, as she lifted herself up.

Scully: Thanks…

They sat in unison, eating a carton of the cold sweet treat as the rain pored heavily against the windows glass. Scully sighed uncomfortably, as she tried shifting in her place.

Mulder: You okay?

Scully: Yeah…my back's just killing me here.

Mulder: Turn around…

She obeyed him, lying on her side as he ran his skilled hands up and down her aching back.

Scully: mmmm...God…that feels good…

He smiled, slipping his hands up the long sleeved shirt relieving her tension.

Mulder: You go on ahead and rest…

Scully: What about you?

Mulder: I'll be right here when you wake up…

Scully chuckled a bit, as drowsiness hit her.

Scully: I meant what are you going to do while I pass out?

Mulder: I'll figure out something…just rest.

He leaned to her placing a soft kiss on the back of her shoulder as he continued working on her lower back; the strong sounds of gusts and rain surrounding the room…

…….

Mulder sat on the bed, a National Geographic issue on his hands. It was the thing closest to him were he laid on the bed. It was now 9:30 p.m. when he felt Scully stir at his side.

He grinned seeing she was undoubtedly awake.

Mulder: Hey, you we're out for an hour or so…

He watched her as she continued to shift uncomfortably in bed.

Mulder: You okay Scully?

Scully: It's my back…it's seriously bothering me now…

Mulder: You want me to continue rubbing it?

Scully: No it's alright…I have to get up anyways…bathroom run.

She said almost annoyed at the fact.

Mulder: Jesus, woman…why haven't you set the bed in the bathroom yet?

Scully: It's not my fault your child keeps pressing up against my bladder, or--oh!

Mulder, looked quickly to his partner who had discomfort written all over her face.

Mulder: What? What happened?

She took a deep breath running her hand along her voluptuous womb.

Scully:…Or kicking it, as it is doing now…

He ran his hand along the same path her hand had taken, suddenly sliding over a bump. He looked at her inquisitively, as he pressed gently down, to find his hand being pushed back up.

Mulder: Foot?

She smiled…

Scully: Nope, arm. The feet are up here…

She moved his hand to the upper part of her stomach. He pressed again receiving a kick. Mulder chuckled feeling the sudden movement.

Mulder: It's sure moved a lot in the past months…

Scully: Tell me about it…baby's really active.

Mulder: That's good.

He smiled, pulling her small frame against him as he buried his face at the back of her neck. The rain roared as she moaned contentedly, feeling his hand slip under her shirt softly caressing her womb. His mouth quickly found his way, like many times before, to the crook of her neck slowly kissing and nipping at her skin.

Scully: It's amusing how you can still be sexually attracted to me while I look like this…

Mulder: You're carrying my child…what's not to like?

Scully laughed, his arm pulling her closer against him.

Mulder: I find you attractive when you're working, I find you attractive when you're mad, I'll find you attractive skinny or with a few pounds, or in this case, carrying our child, and I'll find you attractive when by the time our grandchildren won't even believe the stories we'll tell them about us. You're like that drug I can't get out of…

She turned her head backwards to meet face to face with him.

Scully: You can certainly work a woman's hormones with that kind of dialogue…

Mulder: My psychology degree did not go in vain.

He smiled seductively, his mouth pressing against hers in a heated kiss. He slowly progressed down to her neck, wrapping his arm firmly around her rounded waste, feeling their child adjusting to its parents antics.

Scully: As much as I don't want to put at end to this, I have to…

Mulder moaned in protest whilst he nipped on her ear, the vibrations sending a pleasant chill through her spine.

Scully: mmm….bathroom break….

He groaned mockingly in protest letting go of her.

Mulder: Go…

She smiled and made her way, once again, to the restroom.

……………..

Mulder laid sprawled on the bed, awaiting for Scully's arrival. He noticed some of the candles in the living room flickered with some of the winds that were slipping through the window cracks. He sighed. It wasn't many evenings they spent together like this, and when the opportunity arose, he took it. He looked at his watch; 9:55pm.

At that moment, Scully walked through the doors.

Mulder: Hey…get back in here before I drag you.

He grinned playfully. She walked over, the expression on her face slightly awestruck, and laid right where she was resting before in the bed. Mulder hadn't let her completely sit down before his mouth seized upon where it had left off on her neck, slowly descending with her, onto the bed. His eager hand slipped under the shirt, around her full belly, to grasp at her waist. She could feel the warm touch of his tongue against her skin, when she finally came onto her senses.

Scully: mmmhhhh…Mulder…

She sighed almost seductively, as he moaned pleasurably.

Mulder: …I'll be careful…

He uttered as he then moved onto her, leaning his body softly upon hers, his mouth never leaving hers. She gasped feeling his teeth softly grasp at her bottom lip, and then continued descending to her chest.

Scully: Mmmm…Muu…Muuldeer…

Mulder: Mmmm?

His mouth was too busy attending her body.

Scully: My water broke…

Mulder practically stopped dead in his tracks when he reached her abdomen. He slowly rose his head up to her, concern and confusion written all over his face.

Mulder: What?

Scully: I felt a 'pop' once I stepped of the bed…thought it was the baby, by the time I reached the bathroom I was partially wet…and then I noticed it.

Mulder: Ohhh, lord…okay, w-w-what do we do?

His 'panic face' was at play.

Scully: Nothing.

Mulder: Scully?

Scully: Mulder, I'm fine. I just have slight back pain, which now I have come to understand we're contractions. I've been fine up till now, I'm okay.

Mulder: Let's drive up to the nearest hospital. It's roughly 15 minutes from here…

Scully: In this weather? Mulder, we're in the middle of a hurricane. It's too dangerous. And the roads are probably blocked.

Mulder: Well, babe, what do you suppose we do? You're in the middle of labor.

He said as a matter of factly, trying to bestow some sense into her.

Scully: I'm not in active labor…These things take time. I'm fine. It's going to be a few hours before this one decides to come out, I can assure you that.

Mulder looked at her; he was unable to hide the concern in his eyes. She smiled reassuringly.

Scully: I'll be fine. I'll reach real labor around the time the storm passes by tomorrow…we'll have time to reach a hospital, before the baby can get here.

Mulder: Alright…but you just say the word and we're out of here. I don't want any of you getting hurt…

She grinned as Mulder's hand caressed her stomach.

Scully: We'll be fine.

…………………..

It was around 12:21 pm, when Scully's contractions decided to act up. She softly moaned through another body stinging contraction as her partner sat in front of her. She clenched her hands on his shoulder's as he tried to rub at her back. A few moments later, her grip loosened and she tiredly sighed.

Mulder: You good?

Scully: Ohhhh, Mulder…

She said, her voice all ready sounding tired making him feel heavy with guilt, for there wasn't a damn thing he could do to help her. The rain poured softly by this time, as they were entering the 'eye'…

Mulder: You're contractions are 7 minutes apart already.

Scully: Your baby wants to set a speed record.

She smiled wearily as he swiped her slightly damp brow with his hand. He hated seeing her in pain. Of course he knew this was the natural way things happened, but it was just as painful for him to see her suffering… okay maybe not as painful, but it was close.

Mulder: Dana, we should head for the hospital now. It's cleared up. We might have a chance getting there.

Scully: It's calm 'cause we're in the middle of the storm…Don't worry…it will be a while longer.

Mulder: I can't help it but worry…please just let me take you.

Scully: Mulder…I'm fine, I just-ouhhh…

She bent over as another contraction hit her, laying her head against his right shoulder. Her arms were under Mulder's, coming up to grasp him at his back.

Mulder: Breathe through it…

He began to rock her gently his hands rubbing at her back as she moaned softly against him.

Scully: Ohhh….

Mulder: That's it. I'm getting the car ready. We're going.

…………………………

Scully sat on the passengers seat softly moaning. It had been 30 minutes and all the roads Mulder would take would be either blocked or flooded.

Mulder: Dammit…

He cursed as they made another turn leading them to a stockpile of scattered trees. He was beginning to grow impatient as he noticed the winds had started to pick up. For some reason he felt like Scully and him we're the last people on earth.

Scully: Mulder…

She began, her contractions getting stronger by the minute.

Scully:…lets just head back to the apartment.

Mulder: Dana, I can't take you back in this state…you need medical supervision as of now.

Scully: Mulder, please…I have to lay down. I'm feeling pressure on my cervix and it's just getting to be really uncomfortable…

Mulder looked at her tiered eyes. He had to find a way. He cursed as he tried moving through another block with no avail.

Scully: Mulder let's go back to the apartment now.

She declared, now sounding more urgent and frustrated.

Mulder: Scully I need to get you and this baby to a hospital.

Scully: Take me back now, or I'll walk back there myself!

He looked straight at her eyes. She was not going to take any of his crap. Scully was being as assertive as she could get and he knew it.

Mulder: Scully, I'm just-

He was cut by the sound of metal scrapping through the road. Right outside their car a large zinc panel was headed straight their way to their car. In a matter of seconds, the panel crashed against their automobile with a horribly loud pang. Scully gasped loudly as Mulder reacted reaching his arm over to her side to cover her.

And at that moment, it dawned on him. He was risking his partner's and their child's life worse than if they were at their residence. He felt instantaneously selfish as he watched Scully, her breast heaving at the sudden shock.

Mulder: You okay?

He ran his hand across her startled features. She took a breath, swallowing before speaking.

Scully: I'm fine…

Mulder: Good…

He turned the car over, on the road that lead them back to their safe haven.

……………..

Upon arriving home, the storm had already gathered up it's strength again and had released it against all matter outside. It was now 1:30 am; Scully moaned and heaved in pain in the bedroom. Mulder sat right behind her, as she leaned her whole body against his chest. Her nails dug into his jeans, as her body shook in agony, her hair was damp in sweat right along with the shirt she wore. Mulder tried to relive her, but it was useless. No matter what he did, it didn't stop her pain and he began getting more anxious by the second thinking they might have to deliver the child in their own apartment. He had tried calling 911 previously, and he was appalled to find the lines were busy every time. So now he lay at Scully's mercy…it was the least he could do.

Her contraction had subsided while Mulder caressed her swollen womb.

Scully: Mulder…

She inquired out of breath.

Mulder: Yes, babe…?

Scully: I'm exhausted.

He softly kissed her temple.

Mulder: I can only imagine…this baby's picky, it had to choose _this_ day…

Scully: This _is _your child…he would have never picked a sunny beautiful day…

He chuckled rubbing her belly, feeling their child position its self for the upcoming event.

Scully: I need you to do me a favor…

Mulder: Anything

Scully: I need you to check how far I am.

Mulder's face was struck with bewilderment.

Mulder: How exactly am I to do that?

Scully: You have to measure, finger wise, how dilated I am.

He was stunned.

Mulder: Scully , I don't think I can do that…

Scully: Yes you can…just, wash your hands and come back…I'll guide you.

Mulder: Scully, I-

Scully: Mulder, please!

He wasn't about to argue with her, and reluctantly did as he was told.

Sometime later he was back in the room; his partner lay between a mesh of pillows breathing heavily.

Scully: About time…get back here.

Mulder sat right in front of her.

Mulder: O-okay…what am I suppose to do?

Scully: Just…just stick your fingers inside…see how many you can fit with out pushing them in…

Mulder: Scully I don't think I can-

Scully: You've done it before, Mulder, and you haven't complained!

He was sure that he was some sort of shade of red.

Mulder: I just meant that I'm not really an expert at this type of-

Scully: JUST DO IT!

He sighed in defeat as his hand went to work. Scully suddenly whimpered at the sudden contact and he retracted himself.

Mulder: Sorry…

Scully: It's fine, keep going…

Mulder continued as he heard Scully's slow deep breaths loosing themselves amongst the rain and gusts from outside.

Scully: How much…?

Mulder: Uhhh…six maybe seven.

Scully: Oh, God…

Mulder: What?

His voice sounded panicked.

Scully: Here comes another one…

She gritted her teeth, her moans getting consecutively louder, not yet reaching the screaming level, but definitely louder. Scully's breath began getting shorter and her hands quickly and strongly gripped at the copy of 'What to Expect when Expecting' from her night shelf, and threw it towards Mulder, missing his head only by a few inches. The book smacked against the wall and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Mulder: Scully?!

He asked perplexed at what he had just witnessed a bit insulted by her choice of book to hit him with.

Scully: Fucking book never helped anyways!

If his eyes could be any wider, he would never know; she must have definitely been in agony to have had a reaction like that, he saw her calm down, taking a deep breath.

Scully: I'm sorry…

Mulder: It's fine.

He rubbed her leg softly giving her comfort.

Scully: I need to get out of here…I'm going to the bathtub.

Mulder: Bathtub?

Scully: Yes, the warm water might calm me down…take the edge of my back.

Mulder: Babe, there's no water in the pipes.

Scully: Well, what about those 50 gallons I had stored in the kitchen?

She gave him a defying grin.

Mulder: Alright, come on I'll help you…

………………

It was now 4:30 am as Mulder bought the last pot of warmed water from the stove and poured it slowly onto the tub where Dana lay. Her moans had practically become constant as she sat helplessly. She had now removed her pants and was only wearing one of Mulder's scattered dress shirts he had left around the room. Mulder had noticed some water filtering through one of the windows from out side and picked things up without Scully noticing. She didn't need to hesitate more than she was already.

Mulder: How are you?

He asked, running his hand through her face.

Scully: Oh, Mulder…

She whimpered softly; Mulder's heart wanted to burst in sympathy. She suddenly hissed again in pain.

Scully: Ooooooooooohhhhhh Goooooooooooooooodddddd, Muuuuuuuuulllllllllddddddeeeerrr!

He couldn't help it anymore and simply jumped in the tub with her, sitting behind her positioning her between his legs and letting her rest against his chest.

Mulder: Alriight, okay, I'm here….let it all out, c'mon, breathe through it Scully.

She screeched softly grasping at Mulder's hands. She was not one to give a show when in pain, but then again, she hadn't expected it to be that painful.

Mulder: Just a bit longer, babe, the storm is about to pass and we can leave…

Scully: I don't think this baby is going to wait…

Mulder: What do you mean?

Scully: Uhhh! I feel pressure against my cervix…

She tried reaching to examine herself, but it was in vain.

Scully: Mulder, please, check me…I feel to much pressure….

From where he sat behind her, he reached his hands between her legs feeling at her entrance as he had done before. His expression changed quickly feeling a difference with her. His hands kept softly fondling between her open legs, as her head leaned against his shoulder and her hands wrapped around the back of his shoulders to steady herself.

Scully: Mulder, I'm not in the mood…

He smiled at his partner's small attempts at humor at a time like this. He always recognized her for being such a strong woman, even in the worst of times.

He shifted a bit to feel into her deeper. Something was off…

Mulder: Scully give me a sec…

He moved from his place behind her and sat facing her, a small thunder and the swoosh of water from the tub breaking the silence. He was overwhelmed by what he saw.

Scully: Mulder?

She asked fear setting in her.

Mulder: I'm not sure what I'm seeing here, Scully, but I think you need to start pushing…

Scully: What?! Why?

**Mulder: Well, I'm pretty sure the last time I looked here, there wasn't a small fuzz of brown hair…

She panicked, hyperventilating while Mulder checked her.

Scully: Oh god, oh god, oh god….

Mulder: Ey, EY!

He caught her attention, holding her head in place so she could face him.

Mulder: Don't leave me here, okay? I'm as panicked as you are but that won't help any of us…

Scully's nerves quickly settled…soon afterward she was followed by another contraction. She grimaced, holding onto Mulder's arms, she couldn't take the pain as her body urged her on.

Scully: Ahhh….I need to push…I need to push!

Mulder: Alright okay,…uhh, c'mon, push.

She groaned exerting all her strength at the biological need. Her contraction subsided giving her time to rest. She looked into Mulder's eyes, wrong move, his panic face was at full play.

Mulder: Okay, alright….I'm gonna go get some towels, alright?

Mulder was about to walk out of the tub when Scully's pleading hands grasped at his arm.

Scully: NO! Please, Mulder, stay…

Mulder: Dana, I have to get the towels, I'll be back real quick-

Scully: Please Mulder, don't-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

He quickly went inside the tub to her aid.

Mulder: Alright, okay, I'm here, I'm here…

Scully: Oh God, I have to push! Get me up!

Scully's hands wrapped around his neck as he helped her stabilize herself on her knees. The water had turned a murky shade or red; it was anytime now. As if the hurricane wasn't enough of a problem, a thunderstorm had just rolled in. Lightning began to crack and there was no silence.

Mulder was panicked, he was about to deliver his own child; something he had dreaded for quite a time now, not because he didn't want to experience it, but because he had no idea what to do on moment like this. Scully and he had talked about the plausible scenario, but it seemd so farfetched, he hadn't given it a second thought, but now he regretted it. He wanted to scream and leave the room, but he obviously knew that wouldn't help any of them, and as his psychology training let him know, if he had a panic attack right before Dana, he would only scare her more than she already was.

Scully: Oh GOD!

Mulder snapped out of his own mind to help his partner.

Mulder: Alright, okay. Dana, whenever you feel like it, push.

She let out a loud grunt pushing with all her might. She clutched on his shoulders as he his hand remained between her opening, already feeling their child's head peeking.

Mulder: Oh dear God….

Scully: What, what?!

She inquired, her breath ragged and panicked.

Mulder: Baby's head is already out…see….

He made her reach and touch baby's head. Tears began to softly stream down her face.

Mulder: Okay, okay…

Scully: Mulder…I need to….I need to push…I'm just so tiered….

Mulder: Alright, alright, c'mon Dana push!

Scully: Mulder…I'm so…ughhh God…I'm so tired…

Her eyes were reddened in tiredness and panic and her body began to shake in nervousness. He looked at her; fragile and scared.

Mulder: C'mon Scully, yes you can, now push.

Scully: Mulder I-

Mulder: Look at me…We're going to do this…you're going to do this, c'mon now breathe in…

And as soon as she began to push once again, the shattering of glass crashed around the apartment. Rubbish began to fill in their living room with force as the winds from outside stampeded in, breaking and tossing anything in its way.

Scully: Mulder! What's going on?!

He looked out to the door, gusts came in and the sound of thunder echoed, reaching their bathroom.

Mulder: Nothing, just push Scully, PUSH!

She grabbed on to her partner's shoulder's exerting all the strength she had left in her being. The crash of more glass was heard in the background; it seemed like hell had been loose in just a matter of seconds. Mulder held her by her waist, his other arm eagerly awaiting the emergence of their child as he covered Dana and himself from a few debris that had flown in the room.

Mulder: Keep going, keep going….push!

Scully: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!

………………………………....

Mulder woke up with a jolt. The sound of a Scully's cell phone rang across the bedroom. He sighed, noticing he still laid on his bed; it was somewhat dark and he felt damp from the excesive humidity. He stretched softly, not daring to wake the sleeping form next to him. Scully lay beside by his side, breathing softly and stirred to face him.

Scully: mmmm…had a dream?

Mulder: Guess so…I'm up now…

Scully: I see…phone's been ringing for a few, could you get it, please?

Mulder: Sure…

He replied, softly placing a kiss on her shoulder, leaving the bedroom. He picked the cell phone up.

Mulder: Mulder…oh hey, Mrs. Scully…

He smiled at the familiar voice on the other side.

Mulder: Oh we're fine…everything's fine…but there's actually something the storm brought in…you're a grandma, Maggie…

He smiled gazing at Dana who lay in bed, a bundle of sheets against her chest, smiling back to him. She could clearly hear the flabbergasted _'What?!' _her mother uttered through the phone. Mulder continued to talk to her mother explaining the recent events as she watched her newborn son have his first meal. After a few minutes Mulder waltz back to their room.

Scully: So, how is she?

Mulder: Well, she's thrilled for the kid, and hates you partially for not calling her to see the birth.

He smiled tiredly.

Scully: Well, I would have, but not in this weather…

Mulder: Said she'd call later to check in or that'd she'd actually try to come over. How's junior…?

Mulder crawled into bed by her side. Scully smiled as he peeked through the bundle of sheets in her arms. The baby cooed at the sudden rush of light through the blanket; he looked up with his wide turquoise eyes, staring at his parents intensively.

Scully: Up and alert…he just finished his meal, right William?

She smiled looking down at their son. Mulder looked at her inquisitively.

Mulder: William?

Scully: Yes, William…we settled on it…

Mulder: '_We_' is a lot of people…

Scully: You don't like it?

Mulder: Yeah I do…I just thought there are too many 'William's is all.

Scully: Well I think he's a William…

She smiled softly, running her finger against the baby's cheek.

Mulder: You like that, buddy? We should just named you hurricane…

He joked caressing his son's arm with his fingers. The baby reflexed gripping his father's finger in his small hand and leading it to his mouth to suckle. Mulder smiled at the sudden gesture.

Scully: He does have the 'Mulder' appetite…

Mulder: Atta boy…

Scully chuckled watching William's eyes starting to drift off. Mulder yawned, his finger still lodged in his baby's mouth.

Mulder: The storm cleared, we can now go to the hospital to get you guys checked out.

Scully: We're fine…Let's wait a little more…I'm exhausted…I think we all are.

She looked down to William who's suckling seemed to be less vigorous now. Mulder pulled his finger out putting William in wide alert. He protested in a small cry, before his mother offered her own finger as a pacifier. Mulder got up heading for the kitchen.

Mulder: I'll get the car ready, don't worry.

Scully: Mulder, get back to bed. It's 7:30 am. He's 2 hours old and you want to already put him in a car? He's fine. I checked his reflexes and cleared his air ways. He'll be fine for a few more hours…now, come back to bed.

Mulder dropped his keys and settled down facing her in bed, his hand resting on his infants belly.

Mulder: Alright, but you just say the word and we're outta here.

Scully: I promise…

She softly grazed her baby's hair. William jerked a bit surprised at his mother's touch.

Scully: He has your hair color, your eyes, and lips…he's just a miniature version of you…not that I'm complaining.

Mulder: He's got your eye coloring, I'm sure. At least he's got your nose, lucky him.

Mulder caressed the bottom of his son's foot, making his little toes all fan out in reflex. Watching him interact with their child for the fist time was something unexplainable. Scully smiled as he then looked intensely in her eyes.

Mulder: I probably don't tell you this enough, but you know I love you…and you know I can't thank you or admire you enough for giving birth to our child in our bathroom none the less…

Scully: I know…

She laughed caressing his face with her hand.

Scully: Right back at you…

William fuzzed a little before settling between them. Mulder seemed to fight the urge of his eyes rolling back as he stared at his son, but that didn't last long. Scully let out a contented sigh, moving in closer to her boys as Mulder slipped his hand on her waist, his eyes still closed; the night's events completely taking it's toll on both of them. They fell asleep, and this time it was not crashing, or thunder, or the gusting of the turbulent winds, it was just William's soft gurgling that resonated through their bedroom on that early morning…

* * *

**_A/N: So there you have it :) Whatcha think? Oh, by the way 'hurakán' means hurricane in Taino native language :) OH and random but I read the other day David and Tea are having an 'I do, redo' kudos to them. They're great to each other. (but Mulder and Scully shall always be perfect as well in my heart, MSR Shipper till the end LOL) Hope he behaves from now on, although I never really believed the rumors, thought they were for some sort of plublicity. Well have a nice one everyone :) Reviews are the fountain of youth to me :D So please click!_**


End file.
